


Honeycakes

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: From the Kingdom Hearts kink meme. Prompt: Seifer/Hayner, frottage.





	Honeycakes

 “Shut the fuck up.” Seifer's got Hayner backed against the wall in an alley, his hand over the other boy's mouth. “Do you think I want to be _seen_ with you?”

Hayner scowls underneath Seifer's hand, contemplating kneeing Seifer in the nuts. Unfortunately, Seifer's balls are perhaps the part of the guy he likes best. He settles for yanking Seifer's hand away by the wrist. “Same goes for me, jerkface.” Hayner takes that moment to use all of his weight to shove Seifer to the wall on the other side of the alley, enjoying Seifer's curse as the other boy slams into cold brick.

Hayner doesn't really like kissing Seifer (it implies that he might actually _like_ that asshole, or at least to him it does) so he settles for planting his elbows above Seifer's shoulders and biting Seifer's neck, sucking hard and thinking about what kind of stupid excuses Seifer is going to have to come up with to explain a big fat hickey on his neck.

Right when Seifer is about to shove Hayner off and tell him to stop screwing around, Hayner crushes the line of his body against Seifer, drawing another curse from the bully's lips. Hayner clamps one hand over Seifer's mouth as he grinds his crotch against Seifer's. He's getting hard but he doesn't want to undo his pants, not here and certainly not with this prick watching ( _Ha! You've got such a small cock,_ honeycakes). “Do you think I want to be _seen_ with you?” Hayner mocks, but even now he's becoming breathless.

Seifer's lips press a word into Hayner's hand, ' _honeycakes_ ', and Hayner can feel a smug grin on his palm before Seifer licks his hand. Seifer brings his hands up, then, grabbing Hayner's ass with both and pressing Hayner in tight and Hayner can feel Seifer's hard-on through both of their pants as Seifer arches his hips up to meet Hayner.

Seifer's panting, his breath hot against Hayner's hand; Hayner dips a couple of fingers into Seifer's mouth and Seifer sucks them as Hayner brings up the pace, wanting this to be over as soon as possible. He's so hard it hurts, now, but it only hurts in the good way that means he has too keep going, grind harder. His shirt is starting to ride up and he can feel Seifer's bare stomach against his as he comes, withdrawing his hand from Seifer's mouth and bucking against him, but Seifer won't let him go, the hands on his ass pressing again.

Hayner's cock is spent and sore, the inside of his pants rough against it, but Seifer won't stop until he's satisfied, rubbing their crotches together through their pants with bruising pressure. Seifer comes, finally, his fingers digging into Hayner's ass and he's not quiet, letting out a cry Hayner's sure could be heard blocks away.

“You jerkass.” Hayner shoves Seifer away and tries to glare the smirk off Seifer's face. His glare doesn't work so well when just looking at the wet mark on Seifer's crotch turns him on all over again.

Seifer buttons up his jacket to hide his pants, and jerks his chin toward Hayner's crotch. “Good luck covering that up, honeycakes. I'm sure your friends'll come running soon.” He laughs as he walks off down the alley and Hayner fumes at his back, face burning.

 


End file.
